


Wants and Needs

by Mydeepestthoughts



Series: Give It The Old College Try [9]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydeepestthoughts/pseuds/Mydeepestthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chris and Darren night out, Darren tries to figure out if this "kiss" actually did happen or if it was just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late. I'm going to start posting more often. Please Comment if you like it or kudos it. Thank you for reading. If you like smut you're in for a treat. :)

Chapter 8: Wants and Needs

 

After giving Chris what he considered enough time to cool off, he knocks on Chris’ door. “Chris?” Darren knocks again. “Chris please open up… I don’t care. I lived in San Francisco.” Darren wasn’t sure if any of this was going to helping him, but it was worth a shot. The door unlocks, but Chris doesn’t open it. Darren turns on the lights and walks in to see Chris on the ground laying down looking at the roof. Darren looks up to see a plain white ceiling.

“Turn off the lights.” Chris says in a relaxed soothing tone; turning away. Darren does as he steps inside and closes the door. A whole universe appears on the ceiling.

“This is really incredible!”

“It is amazing isn’t it?” Darren steps closer and lies next to Chris. Chris looks so clam and at peace in this moment Darren didn't want to ruin it. Chris gives him a side look. “What?”

“Nothing I thought you’d be somewhat mad or something.” Chris looks back up taking a long pause. “When I was little this was the only thing that would make me feel better.” Darren wonders about his past and wants to ask him questions, but right now didn’t seem like the right time. “I don’t know why I just said that.” They stay quiet for a while longer, but Darren can’t take it.

“I’m not dating anyone you know. That parts not true.” Chris turns to face him.

“Umm okay.”

“Chris, I remember something.” Chris stays silent waiting for more information. “I’m not sure if it’s true, but I think I kissed you last night. Right? I mean could also have been a drunken dream.” Chris eyes widened as if he is surprised. “I don’t regret it if it did happen, but I need you to tell me if it did.” Chris is speechless. Not sure if it’s good or bad. “You’re not talking. Is that a no? Or… Well either way since you already know that I had a dream about us kissing, you might as well know that I got hard. You know like when you did before we I mean I got drunk. I guess I liked it and I totally wanted to take you right then and there yesterday night but… I need to shut up because I think I’m still a bit drunk and saying things I shouldn’t.” Chris still isn’t speaking, but Darren needs him too. “Chris please say something before I explode.” Chris seemed frozen. Even when Chris is completely dumbfounded Darren can’t help, but to want to kiss him (again if it happened). So he does. 

Darren throws himself onto Chris’ lips and kisses him. Chris is no longer frozen; he moves his hands onto Darren hair ruffling it around. A simple touch from Chris was enough to get Darren half hard. He then grabs Chris’ waist pulling him forward on to his body. Darren rubs Chris’ back then pushes Chris’ shirt up kissing down his neck making marks on Chris’ fair skinned body. Chris hands works through Darren’s thick hair slightly pulling with each small nip Darren takes. Darren gets Chris’ shirt off, digging his fingers into Chris’ back. Darren keeps placing kisses lower and lower on Chris’ body.

“Dar…Darren…… I don’t think- oh god” he takes a sharp breath “this is a good idea.”

“Then stop” Darren places a soft kiss above his belly button “thinking.” Darren looks up at him. The lights are off, but the glow of the stars on Chris’ roof creates enough light to be able to see each other. Chris doesn’t say another word. So Darren continues to tease Chris. He moves below Chris’ belly button and licks over what little hair was there leading him to where he wanted to be. Darren is stopped by Chris’ jeans. Chris looks down at him. He faces flushed. He looked like one those Hummel collectibles they sale at knickknack stores. Darren just smiles and crawls up going for around make out round. Hoping Chris would pull on his hair again. Darren gets harder ever time Chris pulls because that’s the kinky shit Darren is into and as hope Chris’ hand is put at the back of Darren’s head. They roll over; putting Chris on top. The kiss breaks and Chris just stays there with both hands on Darren’s chest, breathing rapidly. “He is so Fucking hot!” Darren thinks to himself. Darren waits for something to happen, but nothing does. He lift himself on his elbow, “We can sto-” Chris puts a finger to his lips shaking his head no.

“We did kiss.” Chris eyes him up and down.

“Yeah?” Darren’s eyes widen in amusement. 

“Yeah and I went something like this.” Darren can’t hide his excitement as Chris attacks him pushing them back to the ground. He meets Chris with the same amount of energy. He moves down to Darren’s neck sucking and biting. “Fuck, Chris.” Chris doesn’t seem to pay attention and just keeps doing what he’s doing. Chris then moves to where Darren’s shoulder and neck connect which happens to be a weak spot for him. “God yes!” Darren is completely hard now even his loose P.J. pant can’t even hide it. Darren repeatedly says his name with each moan. “Oh Chris…” “Yes Chris…” “God Chris…” “Aaaaaahhhh Chris…” Chris starts to grind on Darren’s hard erect penis dry humping him. “You’re so good Colfer….. sooo damn good” Darren is so close, but doesn’t want it to end so he rolls them over pining Chris down like he did last night. He kisses him desperately tugging at Chris’ jeans. Chris moans and pulls hard at Darren’s hair. He moans dipping his hips to add pressure on to Chris’ erection which is just as hard as Darren’s. As Darren tongues Chris mouth, the taste of Diet Coke is faded yet still there. He then releases Chris’ hands to tear Chris’ jeans off, but Chris grabs on to Darren’s shirt that is still on him. Chris hands are shaky making him struggle.

“Stupid…Fucking…Shirt…” Chris finally manages to take it off. Darren laughs and kisses him. Chris chuckles and lifts his hips up touching Darren's hand that is hovering over Chris’ hard dick. Darren makes strong eye contact with him and he slowly starts to palm Chris. Chris’ eyes slam shut. Darren picks up speed still staring at Chris. The way his mouth is wide open, moan, and grunting makes Darren’s penis jerks. Chris digs his nails into the carpet pulling with every feeling of sensation. He watches as Chris’ body twitches and takes it as a sign to apply more pressure and keep going. Moving faster and then slower Chris’ skin turns to a light shade of red. He presses hard on Chris’ erection grabbing and stroking Chris. Darren couldn’t ignore how Chris’ facial expression made his own erection hurt, but it's a good kind of pain. He needed to be touched. As Chris catches his breath Darren starts to stroke himself. Chris when murmurs something being followed by a loud

“Stop” Darren loves an angry Chris so he takes a while to stop, but before he can stop Chris pushes he’s hand away and unbuttons his own jeans. Chris slides them down as much as he can with Darren on top of him. “Oh god.” Chris says as the fabric rubs against his dick. It seemed like a private show Darren wouldn’t mind receiving. Darren starts to stroke himself again at the idea. “A little help.” Darren gets off of him and Chris finishes taking his pants off. He turns and faces Darren looking at him with hunger eyes. Darren is panting and moaning softly. Chris tugs at the waistband of he’s P.J. pants. He pulls them down to find out Darren wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Darren loves the idea of Chris watching him masturbate and getting off on it (that’s another one of those things that Darren is into.)

“Fuck” Darren moans out loud. Chris cock twitches.

“Um… can I… try” Chris says softly with a shy smile. Darren smiles at him nodding yes as Chris moves in closer. He reaches out and gently starts to massage Darren’s hard dick.

“Oh damn” Darren yelps. Chris stops.

“Are my hands too cold?”

“No, Your hands are magic.” Darren says very aroused. He leans in and continues. After the first stroke Darren falls to the floor in satisfaction. “God Chris!” Each pulse and quake that Chris creates is a little bit too much. He tries to watch, but Darren can’t help the need to just shut his eyes and completely indulge into the touch of Chris’ strong yet tender hands. Chris starts to lick and nibble under Darren’s belly button where there is a patch of hair. He takes a bit “Fuck Chris!” and with that his finishes, but Chris is not done yet. As Darren breathes heavily Chris sits there half naked. After a good minute he grabs Darren’s hand and plops it over his still hard penis. Darren turns to look at him. Chris gives him an innocent smile. As awkward was it should have been it wasn’t. Darren found it completely endearing and utterly adorable. Darren pulls Chris erection out of his boxer briefs, rolls his eyes, and flops on his stomach. He then proceeds to thumb the tip of Chris’ cock. Lazily moving to the shift of his cock stroking it, Darren then spits on it to lubricate the motion making it more pleasurable for Chris.

“Oh” “Ah” Chris arches his back. “Darren pleeeeaasse” “Don’t stop” “Aaaaahhhhh” “Yyyeeeeesssss” Chris’ hot cum spills on to Darren’s hand. It makes Darren feel a sense of accomplishment. He smiles to himself moving up to lay next to Chris. They turn to look at each other, Chris hands him the shirt he whipped off on. 

It stays quiet for about five minutes. The room fills with thoughts both Darren’s and Chris’. Of course Darren can only tell his, but he wishes he could read Chris’. Darren reaches over to grab Chris hand putting it on his heart. “You feel this?” Darren heart is pounding hard against his chest; he feels as if it’ll jump out and do some sort of dance that expresses the sense of relief he feels now that he actually got to have Chris how he wanted him. He turns to face Chris “This is what you do to me every single time. When you get angry, when you talk, when you make some stupid joke, or when you simply walk in the room.” Chris removes his hand and turns on his side.

“So you think my jokes are stupid?” Chris’ eyes twinkle with each word.

“Seriously?” Darren turns on his side “I just inform you with all this … stuff and that’s all you pick you.”

“I guess I don’t know how to react.” Chris stops to think. “I was convicted you hated me until about 10 minutes ago.”

“Why would I hate you? We don’t even really know each other.”

“My point exact, but we can-” 

Darren’s phone rings.* I’ll keep you my dirty little secret. Dirty little secret. Don’t tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret. Just another regret, hope that you can keep in my dirty little secret. Who has to know?*


End file.
